The present invention relates to a lifting truck of the type comprising a wheeled structure carrying a telescopic lifting arm articulated to the rear of the structure about a horizontal axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the truck, an internal combustion engine supported by the structure for the propulsion of the truck and for the operation of the arm, and a driving and operating cab situated on one side of the structure to one side of the longitudinal axis of the structure.
Lifting trucks of the aforementioned type generally have the disadvantage that they do not provide sufficient visibility to the side and to the rear for the operator working in the operating and driving cab. In fact, in lifting trucks currently available on the market, the lifting arm is articulated on an axis which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle to the upper end of an upright which extends vertically above a rear housing of the structure in which the internal combustion engine is housed. The lifting arm thus obstructs in its completely lowered position, the operator's view to the side, and to the rear, which poses problems, particularly as regards working safety.
The particular object of the present invention is to produce a lifting truck of the type defined above which is formed in such a way as to improve the operator's field of view.